Hotaru AsakuraCrusnik 06
by Abel'sForever
Summary: Crusnik 06 tells of her journey with Abel Nightroad.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hotaru Asakura/Crusnik 06

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Sister Hotaru, Cardinal Catarina wishes to see you," Sister Kate said, appearing in my room with her holographic form.

"It's about my last mission isn't it? I know it looked like I was going to kill the...," I trailed off, as Kate interrupted me.

"No not about that Hotaru. She has a mission for both you and Abel."

"Abel?!" I asked, just a slight bit excited.

"I know you don't like partners Hotaru, but we have no other choice. After all you will be dealing with his brother, Cain," Kate said, mistaking my tone for annoyance.

I groaned in disgust. If there was one Crusnik I couldn't stand, it was Cain and I barely knew him since I had stayed on Earth as a last resort against the vampires when the first four Crusnik had been sent into outer space. In fact, I doubted he even knew I was a Crusnik like them.

"I didn't realize you disliked Abel so much Hotaru."

"I'll be right there," I said, not even bothering to correct her.

It was better if no one else knew I had a kind side or could love again. I hadn't been in love since my first husband died years ago. Abel was one of the few who had been able to penetrate my defenses. The only other one being León and my late husband, Eric.

I glided out of my room feeling happier then I had in days. So what if I had to deal with Cain? It would be worth it just to spend that time with Abel. I just hoped that Esther wouldn't try to follow us on official AX business. Ever since she had come to the Vatican, she had followed Abel like a little lost puppy. God it made me sick.

I entered Cardinal Catarina Sforza's office wishing I could have been wearing something a little more flattering than a nun's habet. Abel stood there in the office arguing with Catarina about something, most likely something he had done in his last mission.

"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat to get their attention.

Suddenly both Lady Catarina's eyes and Abel's eyes were on me.

"You called for me Lady Catarina," I said politely.

"Yes, thank you for coming Sister Asakura. I'm afraid that the Contra Mundi has decided to try to incite a feeding frenzy among the Methuselah. I originally had León and Hugue examine the scene but they were unable to find anything except for the fact that the Methuselah in the area had first killed the Terrans then turned on themselves. It was in an area of Londinium that Terrans and the Methuselah co-exist," Catarina said, finishing telling Abel and I about our mission.

Abel looked at me in confusion. I gave him a slight smile enjoying the fact that I had never transformed in front of him making him think I was just a human with supernatural powers like most of AX.

"Cardinal Catarina, I must protest. Sister Hotaru isn't ready to face Rosen Kruez. I... mean...," Abel said, trailing off when Cardinal Catarina raised her hand to silence him.

"I insure you I wouldn't have picked Sister Hotaru if I thought she wasn't up to it. After all, Crusnik, her codename is Bloody Angel."

"B...Bloody Angel? You mean she's Bloody Angel? The Methuselah hunter who's sword continuously drips blood?" Abel asked startled.

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me, but we should begin our investigation. Good day, Lady Catarina," I said, dragging Abel out of Lady Catarina's office after me.

After we had left the Vatican, we headed to the docks to find the ship our tickets were for.

'Excalibur? Isn't that the name of a sword in some faerie tale Terrans have long since forgotten?' I thought to myself, looking at the name of the ship.

We boarded the ship and headed to the dining room. We sat down at a small table sitting across from each other. Soon a waiter approached the table and we ordered.

"I'll have a milk tea with thirteen sugars," Abel said.

"I'll have the same except for with twenty sugars," I said, flashing the waiter a smile with both my lips and my soft green eyes.

As the waiter walked away Abel said, "I didn't think you liked that much sugar in your tea Sister Hotaru."

"I don't if you must know Abel, but I have severely low blood sugar and the only way to help it is a milk tea with twenty sugars," I said acting as if I wasn't really as interested in this mission as I was.

Soon Abel's tea and mine were placed in front of us. As I took the first sip, I noticed it wasn't sweet enough. I laughed as I saw Abel gag on the sugary sweetness of my own heavily sweetened tea.

"I believe the waiter has given you my tea Father Abel," I said switching the cups.

This time as I took a sip I felt the nano-machines inside me buzz with excitement as they felt the sugar enter my system. I knew it wasn't enough though. The nano-machines hadn't been fed properly in months. Which, would probably explain why I kept hearing rumors about me being pregnant with León's baby. Sheesh so I fainted one too many times because of the nano-machines. That doesn't mean I slept with my last partner. In fact that was the last time I had fed properly.

"Ahem," Abel said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Do you need something Abel?" I asked.

"I'm afraid the milk tea helped but...I must confess the last time I ate was at least twenty-four hours ago," Abel said.

"Fine just a sandwich. I can't afford a feast."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're an aaaannnngel," he said, in a tone an octave higher than his normal voice.

"Got that right. Plus I don't break anything every single mission I go on."

"I suppose that's true. Whhhaaaattt? I don't break things on every mission," he said flustered.

All I could do was laugh. He blushed at what I had said along with my laughter.

"I see you do have a soft side after all," Abel said gently.

"You must be imagining things Nightroad. Well we should probably head to our room after all you can eat the sandwich in there," I said giving him twenty dinar.

"Thank you Sister Hotaru."

"Don't mention it," I said, heading to our room.

I laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

Chapter 2: Remembrance

"Sister Hotaru, wake up," I heard as someone gently shook me.

"Just five more minutes Eric," I replied sleepily.

"Sister Hotaru, I insist you get up now," the man said continuing his attempt to get me up.

"Errrriiiccc. Not this early in the morning," I said wrapping my arms around the man.

"S…S…Sister Hotaru, stop this at once," the man said.

I blinked several times trying to clear my vision from sleep. I looked up at the man I was holding in my arms. It was Abel. I groaned and felt a heat flush my face.

"Sorry," I said quickly releasing him.

"You're certainly not a morning person are you Hotaru," Abel said blushing.

"Sorry," I said apologizing again, "I was dreaming."

"It's quite alright Sister Hotaru. If I may ask just who is Eric?" Abel asked.

"Eric? I'm not sure what you're talking about Father," I said avoiding the subject.

Abel stood there not saying anything. I hid myself behind the covers of the bed trying to keep the old memories of Eric at bay. I sat slowly up, realizing I was still in my habet. I had not even changed into my nightclothes.

"S...Sister Hotaru, I'll leave the room," Abel said, choking on his words.

"Don't bother," I said.

"S...Sister Hotaru, it wouldn't be proper..." he said trailing off as I removed the blanket.

"Don't worry Abel. I wouldn't do that to you," I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Hotaru for assuming..."

"Pervert," I said interrupting him.

"P...p...pervert? I'm not a pervert Sister Hotaru."

"I know, I just like to get a rise out of you. This reminds me of how we first met Abel. Back then I was the one near dead from hunger not you," I said pausing.

"It's been three years now."

"It really has been that long since I joined AX hasn't it? I'm surprised I was alive when you found me. I mean I hadn't eaten in months and with my low blood sugar, I should've been dead," I said looking into the eyes of my savior.

I had wanted to die. I had wanted more then anything to join Eric in his eternal slumber. I had wanted to be rid of this world and rid of the technology inside my body that kept me alive while Eric died. In the end, another Crusnik had been my savior. That was Abel for you though, the damned saving the damned.

"If I hadn't found you, you would've died soon. You never did tell me why I found you like that," Abel said.

"The ship should be arriving in Londinium soon Father Nightroad. We should get ready," I said changing the subject.

I looked in the mirror noticing that my hood was off revealing my long blonde hair. I looked at the ground and found it by Abel's feet. I picked it up and placed it back on my head, quickly adjusting it.

Soon the ship docked and Abel and I stood on the streets of Londinium. Londinium, it brought back so many memories. Originally, it had been called London, Eric and I had spent our honeymoon here. It was so far yet so near to where I had been born, since London had been the birthplace of the four original Crusnik. I myself had been born in a remote place in Japan. My homeland was no longer there after the Methuselah had killed off every person and then it sank into the sea, just like another of the Terran's legends. So many forgotten things so many old memories. I wondered if Abel had that sense of remembrance as well, this was after all his homeland.

"Hotaru," Abel said drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes Abel?"

"This is the city I found you in, remember?"

"Remember? Who could forget something like that? Accusing me of being Methuselah because I hissed at you. Sheesh Abel, someone should check to see if everything's all right in your head," I said teasingly.

"Yes, yes. Whhhaattt!? Sister Hotaru if all you are going to..."

"Come on Abel we should find this restaurant. That is where this slaughter took place, no?"

"Your right Sister. We should begin our investigation right away."

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I just got rid of my writers block and I'm writing this just before my trip to Chicago for ACen. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Abel'sForever


	3. Chapter 3: The Investigation

Chapter 3: The Investigation

When we arrived outside the restaurant the first thing, I noticed was the metallic smell of blood. We stood there is silence, I wondering how The Order of Rosen Kruez had done this and Abel praying for the dead.

"Abel, how...," I said trailing off not sure what to say.

Abel slowly opened the door of the restaurant and I was assaulted by the stench of rotting flesh. We slowly entered noticing the bodies of men, women, and children.

How could Cain have become so twisted that he would kill both the humans he was supposed to protect and the Methuselah who willingly co-existed with them. Many bodies were strewn about on the ground but I was drawn to a family of three slumped over a table in a booth. I noticed that the man had his arm around the woman and the little girl.

"Monster," I whispered, noting that the man and child were Methuselah.

How could he do this? How could he take away the lives of so many innocent people? Deep inside I felt sorrow begin to build in my heart. Looking at this family made me think of Eric and the child I was supposed to have.

"Hotaru? Are you all right," Abel asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I said noticing that I was crying.

Abel handed me a cloth and I wiped my eyes on it.

"I'm sorry. But how could your brother have done that? Lives are sacred. They shouldn't be taken for someone's crazy revenge," I said angerly.

"It's an unforgivable sin. I know that Hotaru, but do not let it affect your judgment on this mission," Abel said calmly.

"How can you be so calm!? Your brother did all this! HE'S A MONSTER! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT ABEL! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD KILLED THESE PEOPLE," I screamed unable to control my rage.

Abel drew me in and I began to sob. How? How can anyone become such a monster?

"It's okay Hotaru. Let it all out. Remember that I am on your side. I will always be on your side," Abel said in a comforting voice.

I cried until I felt my tears had deserted me. I looked up at Abel who just smiled reassuringly at me. I once again buried my head in his chest and continued to sob, fresh tears coming to my eyes. Once I stopped crying I noticed that I had soaked Abel's uniform with my tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually that emotional. I've seen death before and it's never affected me this badly," I said lowering my head.

"So you do have a soft side Sister Hotaru. It's okay. Sometimes everyone just needs to cry," Abel said in a comforting voice.

I dried my eyes and noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and showed it to Abel.

"Do you know what this is," I asked showing him the syringe with a tiny bit of liquid still inside it.

"I'm not sure. We should send it to the Professor for analysis."

"Yeah. We should head to our hotel as well Father," I said embarrassed that I had lost it in front of him.

"Your right. It's been a long day," Abel said looking out the window at the setting sun.

When we arrived at our hotel Abel got out his forms and sent of the syringe. I took out my diary and began to write about the events of the past days. I noticed Abel started to fill out the paper work and soon we were both done with our tasks and lying down on our beds.

"Good night Sister Hotaru," I heard Abel whisper.

"Goodnight Father Abel," I replied before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Wow, this chapter's even shorter than my last. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with a cabaret. I should be able to update sooner next time. Hope you enjoy.

Abel'sForever


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Chapter 4: Dream

I stood in an alley all alone. I was breathing heavily and could hear my heart pounding. I looked behind me trying to see if he had stopped chasing me. My eyes widened in fear as I saw the shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Cain? What was he doing here? I was still breathing heavily and knew I couldn't keep up the pace for much longer.

I turned a corner and ran into a dead end. I knew that there was no time to turn around and outrun Cain. My mind raced as I tried to figure out my next move.

"H...Hotaru," I heard a voice whisper.

I looked around and saw no one besides Cain advancing closer.

"Hotaru you shall not have him. He is mine. You don't deserve him," the voice said again.

I recognized it as Cain's. What did he mean that I shall not have him? Who was this him? My mind was racing trying to figure out Cain's words.

"Abel is mine. You shall not have him wench."

"Abel isn't an animal. He has free will. He'll never belong to you Cain," I screamed at him.

I wanted to get away. I was terrified. The look in his eyes said that he wanted me dead anyway possible. I closed my eyes trying to gain some concentration so I could activate my nano-machines.

When I opened my eyes, Cain had transformed. I heard my breathing quicken and fought to calm myself so I could transform as well.

"Nano-machine. Crusnik 06... Power Output 80. Activate," I said as soon I had gained enough concentration.

I felt the nano-machines activate and my blonde hair stand straight up. I knew my eyes had turned red. I felt the blood red wings arise from my body, straight from the skin on my back. My blood formed a double bladed sword that began to drip blood slowly to the ground.

Cain made the first move by trying to strike me with his scythe. I parried with my sword. I struck out at him only to have my sword blocked by his scythe.

"You can not defeat Hotaru. You will die here and now. That is your fate Crusnik 06. To die here before you even tell Abel how you feel. You are pathetic. Trying to protect the humans that made you the way you are. That made you live while your husband withered away and died," Cain said mockingly.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG CAIN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE HUMANS I'D'VE NEVER MET ABEL! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MEET ANY MEMBERS OF THE AX WITHOUT THE NANO-MACHINES INSIDE ME," I screamed angry with myself for letting Cain affect me like that.

"Hmph. You think that they deserve to live for creating beings that cannot die? How could they force anyone to go through such a fate? They did not even try with anything besides us. How can you not begrudge them for that," Cain asked calmly.

"If I hadn't met Abel, I would've ended up like you hating everyone. Abel found me though and saved my life. I owe the humans for that. I owe them for allowing me to meet Eric, Abel, León, Cardinal Catarina, His Holiness, Sister Kate, and all the rest of AX. I won't ever forget that," I said finally landing a blow on Cain.

"Enough of this idle chatter. It is time for you to die now," Cain said raising his scythe above his head.

I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge or block the blow and awaited my death in silence. I only had only one regret in my life and that was never telling Abel that I loved him. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come.

"Abel, I love you," I whispered as Cain swung his scythe towards my neck.

"Sister Hotaru! Wake up! Please wake up Sister," I heard as the scythe neared my neck.

I opened my eyes as I felt the scythe touch my neck. I looked up into the face of Abel Nightroad. I sighed in relief and was shocked to find feathery softness under my back. I slowly sat up and looked at my wings. Why was I in my Crusnik form? It had been a dream. Hadn't it? I felt my nano-machines deactivate and I wondered for just how long they had been activated at 80 output.

"Are you all right Sister Hotaru," Abel asked his voice filled with worry.

"I am thanks to you Abel. I guess you know my secret now," I said looking at the blood stained sheets.

"You're a Crusnik? I thought there were only four of us," Abel said a little shocked.

"They made eight Crusniks. The original four, which they sent into outer space, and four they kept on Earth to fight the Methuselah. I was one of them they kept on Earth. For that, I am grateful because my husband was Terran and I wouldn't have met him if I had gone to space with you Abel. Sadly, my greatest strength is my greatest curse. In the end I could not join my husband in his eternal slumber," I said just needing to get everything off my chest.

"So Seth, Cain, and I aren't the only Crusniks then? Who do the others align themselves with," Abel asked.

"I...I don't know. I never met them. While you were born in London, the rest were born elsewhere. I was born in Japan; Crusnik 05 was born in London, Crusnik 07, India, and Crusnik 08, America. The wealthiest countries created the last four Crusniks," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry for asking Sister Hotaru. I just…So was Eric the reason I found you like that in the alley," Abel asked changing the subject.

"Yes," was all I could answer.

Abel said nothing and I wondered what he was thinking.

"What was your dream about? It was real enough to activate your nano-machines," Abel said after a while.

"Cain," I said not wanting to say anything more.

Abel must've understood because he said nothing more. I felt my vision begin to fade and I barely heard Abel calling my name.

"Thank you Abel," I whispered before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5: Answer

Chapter 5: Answer

I blinked my eyes several times at the harsh light and slowly sat up in bed. I looked over at the side of my bed and saw Abel sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

How long had I been asleep? Abel looked like an angel sitting there with his hair falling in his face. I slowly stood up and then kneeled in front of him.

"I love you Abel," I said gently kissing his lips.

I stood back up again and headed outside. As I walked out, I saw Professor and walked over to him.

"Professor what are you doing here," I asked confused.

"I've been here for several days, Sister Hotaru. I left immediately after I finished my analysis of the syringe you sent me. It was filled with nano-machines. Where did you find it? Abel wouldn't tell me anything. He's been sitting by your bed the entire time you were asleep," Professor said.

"How long was I asleep for," I asked hesitantly.

"According to Abel, six days. He's been sitting there waiting for you to wake up. Now Sister about the syringe."

"It was at the restaurant we had to investigate. I think it was dropped by a member of Rosen Kruez," I said beginning to feel dizzy again.

"Sounds like this syringe was used to incite the vampires feeding frenzy. How many Methuselah were in the restaurant?"

"Three or four. Can we go inside and continue this conversation," I asked sensing someone was watching us.

"Of course Sister," he said opening the door.

I entered the room and gently shook Abel to wake him up.

"Abel, Abel. Come on wake up now," I said still gently shaking him.

His eyes shot open at my voice and I saw several emotions at once flood his eyes. In one glance in his eyes, I saw relief, love, and happiness at the same time.

"I'm glad you're alright Sister Hotaru," Abel said his voice flooded with relief.

"Thank you for worrying about me Abel," I said softly.

"A-hem. Now about the restaurant," Professor prompted.

"Like I said I found the syringe on the ground near some bodies and there were three or four Methuselah who went on the rampage. I'm sure two Methuselah weren't even affected but nevertheless they were killed by the ones injected with the nano-machines you found in that syringe," I said adding Professor's knowledge to what I already knew.

"That about sums it up Professor. There's no doubt in my mind that this was the work of my brother's order, The Rosen Kruez," Abel said.

"I see. There's one more thing I have to tell you about the nano-machines I found inside the syringe, they're like the ones inside your body. Cain's either using his own nano-machines or has found one of the other four Crusniks like yourself Hotaru," Professor said, his expression grave.

"No, no. Are the nano-machines more like the ones inside Abel's body or mine," I asked my eyes widening in fear.

"Abel's," was all he said.

"What's wrong Hotaru," Abel asked.

"My nano-machines. The ones inside the other four Crusniks are lethal to anyone who tries to drink our blood. The scientists added it as a safety measure, to insure we could never reproduce. Once inside another living creature it causes them to starve, which would've explained the feeding frenzy the Methuselah were reduced to. For Cain…," I said trailing off relieved that he still did not know of the other Crusniks.

"It's okay Hotaru. Cain doesn't know. I promise you he'll never know," Abel said.

"I have to be going. Sister Kate said I was to return once I received the information from the two of you," Professor said standing up and nodding to us.

He headed toward the door then paused and looked back at us again.

"Come home safe you two. Don't let Cain or Rosen Kruez kill you," he said closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Abel. He looked like he hadn't ate in days and I knew he probably hadn't. He had always cared for others before himself.

"Abel are you hungry? I know this nice little place we can go to and eat," I said with a smile.

"I'd like that Hotaru; I'd like that very much."

We left the room locking the door behind us.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with schoolwork. I'm not sure why but as school winds down every single teacher decides to pile on the homework. It drives me crazy. Well I hope you enjoy. It's turning out to be quite a dark story. I have some ideas but in order to do it I'd have to change the rating and I'm not sure how's that work out. So I'm just gonna write it as Teen and have some missing chapters later on that are rated Mature. Enjoy!

Abel'sForever


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Conversation

Chapter 6: Dinner Conversation

As we entered the restaurant, several people turned and stared at us. I knew they were thinking, 'How on earth can a Priest and a Nun afford a restaurant like this.' The answer was simple. I never spent more then I needed and I was clumsy, like Abel.

We sat down at a table and a waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Red wine," I replied.

"I'll take the same," I heard Abel say.

As soon as the waiter had left I looked over at Abel who had began to fidget in his seat.

"Don't worry about it Abel. I can cover the bill. Most of my money goes into savings anyway," I said trying to reassure him.

"I see."

"Abel?"

"Yes Sister?"

"For tonight just call me Hotaru."

"Alright, Hotaru."

"I love you. My dream made me realize it and I needed to tell you that even if you don't feel the same," I said, tears welling in my eyes.

Abel was silent and I sat there regretting my decision. Abel wasn't ready to love again. I knew that. I had once thought I wasn't but Cain nearly killing me in my dream told me that I needed to tell him.

Soon the waiter had brought the wine and we both ordered steaks, rare.

"Abel, what do you think of me?"

"I...I think...that...you're a wonderful person. You don't always show your emotions and you've closed yourself off from most people but underneath that I think you're lonely and..."

"What?"

"Like me. Hurting."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's the way you act. You don't let anybody close and when they do get close you hurt them with your remarks you make. I don't deal with my hurt that way. I..."

"I know you pretend everything's alright. Like nothing's wrong."

"Yeah."

"You want to know something, don't you?" I asked looking at the face he was making.

"Yes."

"Go ahead ask."

"Why me? Why do you love me? Everyone who loves me dies."

"Why? Abel, you have a way at looking at the world with all its wrongs and cruelties and still smile. Sometimes your smile's empty but most of the time it's filled with hope. You really have a wonderful smile. I admire you for that. Plus you saved a homeless pathetic wretch like me and gave her a reason to live," I said smiling at him.

"But..."

"Abel, you don't choose who you fall in love with you just do. Just like Eric. I didn't choose to fall in love with a Terran but I did and I'm glad I did. I'm glad I met him and you or else I'd be like Cain," I said.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would. I'd hate humanity and want to destroy it. I'd be on Cain's side not yours and that thought scares me. I could've ended up like Cain."

"Hotaru?"

"Yes Abel."

"I...I love you too."

"As just a friend, right?"

"No. As only a man loves a woman, but...I don't want Cain to use or hurt you," he said honestly.

"I'm tougher then that. I won't let him get another cheap shot in like that. Especially not outside my dreams."

Abel was silent at that. I hadn't told him much about my dream except that it had dealt with Cain. I stared at him wondering what he was thinking.

He sighed and I began to tell him about the dream. When I was finished, he let out a sigh and shook his head.

When dinner arrived, we ate in silence. I thought about the things that I had told Abel. Would things still be the same after this? I mean I was supposed to be shut off from the world yet one dream had made me spill my guts to Abel.

As we finished dinner, the waiter came to put the bill on the table. I heard Abel gasp as he saw the amount. I took out a small purse I had hidden inside my habet and placed the amount on the table along with a sufficient tip.

"Really Hotaru, did we need to eat someplace so expensive," Abel asked acting more like his normal self.

"Think of it as a date," I said with a laugh.

"A...a date?"

"The first of many Father Nightroad," I said using his formal name.

"I see."

"Father I have some business to attend to. If you don't mind heading back to the hotel alone," I said with a fake smile.

"No...Hotaru?"

"Yes Father?"

"Thank you for the evening."

"It was my pleasure," I said bowing.

I watched as Abel headed back towards the hotel and then headed toward the cemetery.

I feel like I kinda rushed this chapter but I think it's okay. Not my favorite chapter. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. Even though I'm writing this story for myself, it's good to hear what others think of it. I'm shocked I actually had time to write with Exams coming up and all. Yuck. Six more days and I'll be outta high school till my Senior year. Wow that makes me feel old. Well I've gotten way off topic now. Hope you guys enjoy.

Abel'sForever


	7. Chapter 7: Anniversary

Chapter 7: Anniversary

I entered the oldest part of the cemetery and sat down next to a grave that read:

Eric Shinogu Asakura

2098-2189

A loving husband, respected doctor, taken too soon for my liking.

All men have wings

Most do not know

Some though

Use theirs to protect

Others use theirs to hurt

You always protected me

With your wings of white

Even though you are gone

You will forever protect me

With your loving wings

Of pure white.

Looking at the stone I saw most of the lettering had been weathered away. I really should replace his gravestone. I remembered every word though that I had engraved onto the stone. I had come here for one reason. Tonight was the anniversary of our marriage.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, love. I've been so busy. You should know though that your always on my mind on this day. I remember it so well. You looked so handsome in your black tux; you said I was the prettiest bride you had ever seen in my white bridal gown. You had just turned 25. I in human years was 35 but I looked as if I was 18. I still don't look very old. According to everyone they think I'm 20-21. I'm not though. But you already knew that," I said letting the words spill from my mouth.

"I'm a Nun now. Not a typical one mind you. But then again what about me has ever been typical? I work for the AX division, which is basically like a SWAT team for vampires and other rogue and dangerous criminals. Which is ironic since some of our best men are criminals, like Father León and Father Hugue. I've met another Crusnik. His name is Father Abel Nightroad. Though his true last name is Nightlord. He was one of the original Crusniks. His brother, Cain, frightens me. He killed Abel's first love, Lillith, Crusnik 04. His sister's nice though, Seth Nightlord, Crusnik 03. I haven't met any of the Crusniks that were made around the same time as myself. Sorry, born. You never liked it when I said I was made. In a way I was both created and born. I'm in love with Father Nightroad. He says he loves me as well but I doubt he'll do anything until Cain is dead. He's worried about my safety. You always did say my swordsmanship was good but I'm not sure how well I'd do against Cain," I said continuing to tell my dead husband about my life now.

"Enough about Cain. I've met so many wonderful people AX, Sister Kate, Cardinal Catarina, Father Hugue, Father León, Father Nightroad, Father Hoggins, Father Tres, Sister Noelle, Sister Esther, and so many more. Sister Esther can be annoying sometimes but she's very kind. I call the Vatican home now. It's a wonderful place. I really wish we could've gone together but when you were alive the Catholic Church was in chaos. Somehow it survived and flourished. I can't believe it's the same church we knew in our time. Well it's not. It's different. It's no longer lead by an old geezer," I said laughing

I sat in silence for a while letting my head rest on the tombstone. I ran my hand across the faded words and tears filled my eyes. Soon I was sobbing into my habet's sleeves.

"I miss you. I wish I could've dies back then but then I wouldn't have met everyone. I'm so confused, Eric," I said holding back my tears.

"Excuse me Sister," I heard a voice say.

I dried my eyes and turned around to see a girl who looked to be about 20 or 21 years of age. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a purple peasant top.

"Yes," I asked confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little upset."

She sat down beside me and looked at the weathered tombstone.

"Did you know him?"

"Of course not. Have you seen the date? He was my great-great-great-great-

grandfather. I should say my husband's grandfather," I said coming up with a logical excuse.

"Oh, but then why are you crying at the grave of someone you don't know?"

"My husband died recently and…" I trailed off at the strange smile the girl was

giving me.

"I think he was your husband."

"Impossible."

"Not if you're like me. My name's Lain Nightreign, Crusnik 05. I believe you're a Crusnik as well," she said matter of factly.

"How?"

"I've seen you here many times before. Always visiting the same grave. I've been seeing you for the past 100 years. Now if you were Methuselah I'd have sensed it but your not you're a Crusnik. It's not that hard to figure out," she said with a smirk.

"I'm Hotaru Asakura, Crusnik 06."

"What was your original last name?"

"Nightmare."

"Nightmare? Oooo. That's scary," she says with a laugh.

"It's because of my sword."

"I see. No not really."

"My sword continuously drips blood and my wings are blood red. I scared my creators when I first transformed. They hadn't expected the sword or the wings."

"I'd imagine not. So how long have you worked with the Vatican?"

"Three years. Since Father Nightroad saved me from myself."

"Crusnik 02? He's still alive? Does that mean Crusnik 01, 03, and 04 are alive as well?"

"No. Cain killed Lillith, Crusnik 04," I said ignoring her first comment.

"Wow that's harsh. Why?"

"Because Abel loved her."

"Talk about a case of jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah sounds like he wanted Abel to himself."

Abel to himself? Is that what my dream meant? Did Cain want Abel for himself because he wanted him sexually? I had always assumed he had meant that I wasn't good enough for him.

"I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yes. If what you say is true Abel's in terrible danger," I said standing up.

"In danger from who?"

"His brother. The Order of Rosen Kruez base is in Londinium. If Cain knows Abel's here and no one's with him..." I trailed off not wanting to admit the awful truth.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hotaru. Next time you should meet the rest of us. Just come back here and I'll be waiting for you. Cya!"

I ran as fast as I could out of the cemetery hoping Abel was all right and Lain had been wrong.

Well I amazingly had time to write two chapters this weekend. I'll probably put this chapter up on Monday to give people something to look forward too. Well now it's starting to get interesting. I've brought another Crusnik into the mix and we're learning more about Hotaru's past. Lain's a bit eccentric in case no one noticed. She's smart though. She's found all the rest of the Crusnik's incase you didn't catch my implied meaning. Sometime I'll have to do a story about the other three Crusniks. I'm not sure if they'll appear in this story but I'm having fun. This chapter was fun to write and pretty easy to. Well I hope you guys enjoy!

Abel'sForever


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

Chapter 8: Missing

I ran towards my room. How could I have been so careless? He's got to be all right. He's got to be. I thought it over and over again until it became a mantra.

I reached the room and tentatively opened the door afraid of what I might find. I gasped in horror as the door swung fully open on it's hinges.

The room was completely devastated. There were obvious signs of a struggle. The dresser was knocked over, papers scattered about the room. Then I noticed the blood. There was so much of it. There was also gashes in the walls. The blonde and silver hair confirmed my suspicions: Cain had Abel.

I saw Abel's glasses and earpiece on the ground and picked them up. I let out a cry of anguish before placing the glasses and earpiece in my habet.

"Iron Maiden, this is Bloody Angel requesting immediate backup. Crusnik has

been kidnapped. I repeat Crusnik has been kidnapped," I said over the radio.

"Iron Maiden to Bloody Angel. Sending Gunslinger as backup," Kate's voice crackled over the radio.

I sighed in relief. I could rely on Tres to not get emotional since he had no emotions. Hugue and León were reliable but would get emotional at hearing who had kidnapped Abel.

"...dy Angel. I repeat Bloody Angel," I heard Kate say.

"Bloody Angel here," I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Who kidnapped Crusnik?"

"Rosen Kruez. No Cain."

I heard Kate gasp then, "Sending Dandelion and Sword Dancer as well. You are to wait at your hotel. Iron Maiden over and out."

--------

I had waited two hours when I finally heard footsteps approaching the hotel room door. I had sat down in a corner that wasn't covered in blood. I heard the door creak open and light flooded the room. I heard León and Hugue gasp as they entered the room.

"You all right Senorita," I heard León ask.

I nodded and looked into his eyes trying not to cry.

"Answer: What happened here?"

"Cain. I don't know exactly what happened I went..."I trailed off unable to finish.

"Answer: Where were you?"

I started to cry letting my cold exterior slip in front of them. I had been visiting with the dead instead of the living.

"Father Tres stop questioning Sister Asakura," Father Hugue said.

I wiped away my tears and said, "I was visiting a grave."

"Who's, Senorita," León asked, his hand on my shoulder.

"Eric, my dead husband. It was our anniversary," I said, "We should try to find Abel."

I was trying to regain what composure I had left. I was trying to regain my cold exterior after completely losing it in front of them.

"I have reasons to believe that Cain has kidnapped Abel for sexual reasons," I said coldly.

"There's the Senorita we know," León said smiling.

"The Order of Rosen Kruez is rumored to have a base nearby. I believe that Cain has taken Abel there. León, Hugue, Tres, we need to spilt up to find the hide out. Make contact once you're sure you've found it," I said coldly.

"Yes Ma'm," León, said saluting.

"Knock it off. This is no time for fun and games. Cain is going to rape Abel. Do you understand the gravity of this situation," I snapped.

"Yes I do Senorita."

"Good now let's get going," I said walking out the door.

I watched as Tres and Hugue went in separate directions and waited for León to do the same. León just stood there staring at me.

"What is it León? Is there a reason you're just standing there," I asked slightly amused.

"I was just wondering if you were gonna be okay Senorita. I know how much Abel means to you. Sometimes I wish it was me," he said, saying the last bit under his breath.

I ignored the last remark knowing that León had come to care for me but he had meant for the remark to go unheard so I let it appear that way.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying León," I said feigning a smile.

"If you say so Senorita," León said heading in a different direction then Hugue and Tres.

I headed toward the place Abel had found me, feeling that I might find Abel there. I walked toward the alley way and sensed Cain.

"This is Bloody Angel. I have found the Rosen Kruez base. Dandelion, Sword Dancer, Gunslinger, get over here ASAP. I'm near the old abandoned church in the Methuselah side of town," I said over the headset.

"On my way. Hold on there Senorita till we arrive," I heard León say over the headset.

"I'll wait here until you've arrived. Hurry up," I said over the radio thinking rationally for once.

A/N:

Sorry about it taking me so long to update. I just finished with finals and have been busy with Student council meetings. I'll try to update sooner. I thought about changing the rating of the story but I don't think I really need to add the details besides I don't wanna lose readers. I really appreciate all the reviews I get even though not a whole lot of people actually read this. Hope you enjoy and sorry for going on and on in my Authors Note. Love ya all,

Abel'sForever


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Abel

1Chapter 9: Finding Abel

My rationality didn't last long before I rushed into the church. I looked around but I didn't see anything. What was going on? I was certain this was the Rosen Kruez's hideout yet it was bare.

I examined it closer and found a syringe similar to the one I had found earlier. I took a step further into the seemingly abandoned building and saw two small crates labeled fragile. I slowly opened one and found syringes. I opened the other and found vials of liquid.

"Is this what was used to create that massacre in the restaurant," I wondered aloud.

I wandered down the rows of pews unable to find anything else. I was starting to get worried. I was sure Cain was somewhere nearby but I couldn't find him. Abel had to be here. I knew he had to be.

I was getting frantic now. My thoughts were becoming less rational. I didn't know what I'd do without Abel. Even if he didn't love me back, just being near him was enough for me. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't face the dawn like other Methuselah. I wouldn't be killed like that no matter how much I wanted to be. Tears were once more streaming down my face.

"Senorita? You in here," I heard León's voice echo in the church.

I dried my eyes and turned around to face León.

"Over here," I called from near the altar.

"Damage report Sister Asakura," Tres asked from behind León.

"I'm fine. I'm sure the entrance is around here somewhere. We should split up and look. Old churches like these had secret entrances, like servant entrances," I said tapping on the walls near the altar.

"Sister Hotaru," I heard Hugue call.

I turned around to see Hugue standing in front of a now open entrance. I sighed in relief as I walked past him into the entrance and deeper into the dark, dank tunnel.

"Follow me," I said briefly turning around to give the order to the three others that still stood in the church.

I gingerly walked toward the light I could see coming from the end of the corridor, I inhaled sharply and nearly gagged on the smell of death and decay. I hoped I was in time. I couldn't bare to have another person I cared about to be taken from me.

I walked into the room and nearly gasped at the carnage Cain had caused. Dead bodies littered the ground in a circle. The bodies, I noted, were of Methuselah. I guessed from the smell and advanced decay that they had been dead for several days. Behind me I heard the gasps of both León and Hugue as the entered the room followed by the metallic footsteps of Tres. My eyes suddenly focused on the center of the circle. I rushed into the room and gently lifted Abel's head onto my lap.

"What happened," I asked when I noticed Abel's eyes flicker open.

"C...Cain," he said weakly.

"Don't talk anymore Nightroad. You'll end up killing yourself," I said trying to sound harsh but knowing I hadn't from the expression on Abel's face as he passed out.

I took a moment to analyze the room and take a closer look at Abel. The room was devoid of all other life forms except for León, Hugue, Abel, Tres (if you could actually count Tres as living), and myself. As for Abel he looked as if he had seen many better days. His robes were torn and barely covered his paler than normal skin. He was bleeding badly from various wounds that had been inflicted on him. The worst one was a gash that had nearly severed his arm off.

"Abel please wake up," I pleaded with him.

Abel opened his eyes again trying to focus on what I was saying.

"Abel I need you to transform into your Crusnik form. If you don't you're going to die. You need to heal your wounds," I said gulping, "Abel I'll give you some of my blood to stabilize."

"No," Abel said as forcefully as he could.

I shook my head and grabbed the knife I kept hidden in my boots. I pressed it to my skin and cut a gash into my wrist, quickly pressing my wound to his mouth and forcing him to drink. I watched as he drank reluctantly from the wound that had part of my life force flowing from it. I realized just then that my nano-machines could kill him so I tore my wrist away from his mouth.

"Nano-Machine. Crusnik 02... Power Output. 20. Activate," I heard Abel whisper.

I saw that his transformation had taken more time than it normally did but somehow even at only 20 of his full power his wounds healed quicker than the original four Crusniks had ever had the power to do. Somehow it looked as if my nano-machines were helping him instead of killing him like they would any normal vampire.

I began to wonder then, as I too transformed, if the added nano-machines in the other Crusniks were to allow for only one type of reproduction. As quickly as I had transformed I returned to my regular form and caught Abel as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Iron Maiden, this is Bloody Angel. I need for us to be picked up at the old abandoned church on the Methuselah side of town," I said into my mike.

Hugue and León stared at me as I turned towards them and started to walk closer to them.

"We retreat for now. Rosen Kruez has abandoned this hideout. Tres radio Iron Maiden again and request a cleanup crew. Hugue, León, Tres lets move out," I said giving orders as if I was a general.

I exited the old church and listened for Iron Maiden to arrive.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'd been having complete and total writer's block. Then I moved from Michigan to Indiana in the middle of the year and I'm just now finally getting internet again. Thank goodness. I'm really sorry about the like six month dry spell from me. All of my stories haven't been updated in a long time. Though now that I have internet again I'll be able to update sooner. Oh and don't worry there's going to be a big battle between Cain, Abel, and Hotaru. So if this long dry spell hasn't stopped my readers from reading then do expect another chapter from me. I'm kinda indecisive about the ending though. I'm not sure if I'm going to have one of the characters die, such as Abel. Cain gets to live because he has to be around for the end of the series. Though in my next fan-fic which happens after the anime series ends Cain's either gonna see the errors of his ways or die. Most likely die. I don't have anything against him really it's just that's the way it has to be.


End file.
